Amu Hinamori, princesse évadée
by Nalu4400
Summary: Je me suis enfuie. Parti de ma petite vie de princesse pourri gatée. Mais comment imaginer que ma nouvelle vie qui semblait si belle allait tourner au cauchemar? Heureusement, mes amis et lui sont arrivé. Une bande inséparable, une amitié inébranlable et un amoureux secret. Voila a quoi je passe ma nouvelle vie.


_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Ma décision est prise.**_

Quand on demandait au peuple de mon village qui était Amu Hinamori, ils répondaient « C'est la fille de nos bien aimé souverains ! » ou « C'est une princesse exemplaire avec le peuple et sa famille ». Voilà ce que j'étais.. La fille de Tsugumu et sa femme, la grande sœur aimante de Ami Hinamori, mais ce que j'aimerais un jour entendre, c'est « Amu Hinamori est un être humain. » C'est stupide non ? Mais pourtant c'est ce que je veux. Je souhaite être considéré comme un être humain. Pourquoi est-ce que quand on parlait de moi, j'étais toujours allié à quelqu'un ? Pourquoi je n'étais pas aimé pour moi même ? Simplement parce que personne ne me connaissais réellement. On ne connaissais de moi que les clichés stupides dont je vous parlais plus tôt.

Mes parents était très occupé. Quand il ne se préoccupait pas des ennuis du royaume, ils s'occupaient de Ami. Moi ? J'étais la grande sœur responsable qui n'avait besoin de personne. J'étais la rebelle qui s'occupait seule d'elle même, la fille cool. Je savais que si je commençais à me plaindre, sa dérangeait mes parents, donc j'acceptais cette personnalité de fille solitaire et rebelle. Même si elle ne me plaisait pas.

J'avais tout. Les robes les plus belles, les bijoux les plus chers, une chambre de princesse, de nombreux serviteurs qui se prenaient pour mes amis, une petite sœur, Ami, adorable, des parents riches, des professeurs pour chaque matières , que soit soit littéraires ou scientifique, tout ce que je souhaitait en fait. Il me suffisait de claquer des doigts pour que ce que je souhaite vienne à moi. J'avais tout pour être heureuse. Les gens dans le royaume aimait leur souverains. Et pourtant, tout était vide de sens. Tout était triste, noir ! Je pouvais avoir toutes les choses concrètes du monde... Mais je n'avais rien... Rien du tout. Toutes les choses concrètes m'appartenaient, mais j'étais bien trop triste pour m'en réjouir, puisque au fond, là où j'étais, je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais juste seule avec mes objets sans valeur dans une chambre qui, même si elle était de toutes les couleurs, en vérité pour moi était noire d'encre, comme mon cœur...

Dehors, il y avait la seule chose que je ne pouvais pas avoir en le demandant juste comme sa. La liberté. Les gens avaient des amis sincères, ils pouvaient aller partout , quitter le royaume et ses soucis, quitter tout ce qui ne leur plaisaient pas... Mais pas moi. Moi j'étais coincée dans un château, mes parents se fichaient de moi, ils se contentaient de me donner une trentaine de domestique, pensant que je ne me sentirais plus seule. Je me demandais s'il m'aimait. Au fond, ils se fichaient complètement de ce que je pouvais ressentir, tant que ça ne dérangeait pas les affaires du royaume. En fait, j'avais une vie bien triste. J'avais tout, mais je n'avais rien, en vérité. Le seul réconfort que j'avais, c'était une fenêtre. Mon rêve le plus profond , c'était de goûter moi aussi à ce que les gens appelle liberté. De vivre comme les autres, d'aller à l'école, de faire naitre ma vraie personnalité.

C'est de ce rêve que quelque temps plus tard son apparu trois œufs dans mon lit. Un rouge, un bleu et un vert. Je me souviens, c'était quelques jours après mes 13 ans. 13 années de vie enfermée dans une chambre. Et je me rappelle encore de ma réaction.

« _ QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE SA ? JE SUIS UNE FILLE ET LES FILLES SA POND PAS DES œufs ! C'EST PAS CE QUE MON PROFESSEUR DE BIOLOGIE M'A APPRIS ! »

J'étais terrifiée. Et c'est à ce moment que mon professeur de français avait toqué à ma porte. Je m'étais empressé de cacher les œufs dans une petite pochette rouge dans ma chambre. ( NDA : Comme celle dans Shugo Chara où elle mets ces œufs. ) Avant de lui hurler que je ne me sentais pas bien. Il m'avait proposer d'appeler le médecin royal mais je lui avais dit que c'était un simple mal de tête. Je connaissais ce médecin, au moindre problème il me déclarer en danger de mort, et mon père le suivait toujours dans ses déclarations plus qu'étrange. Je me souviens encore du jour où il a déclarer que j'étais atteinte d'une peste noire. Mon père et lui avait littéralement explosé. Il a fallut un seau d'eau sur leurs tête pour les calmer.

Le lendemain de la découverte des œufs fut l'un des plus beau de ma vie. Ce jour là, j'avais décidée de partir. C'est vrai ! A quoi sa servait de vivre dans ce village, si c'est pour ne pas pouvoir être libre ? Alors j'avais pris tout mes vêtements, mon argent et mes œufs, puis j'étais parti. Pour toujours et sans regarder derrière moi. Mais un petit détail s'opposer à ma décision. Ma chambre était en haut de la plus haute tour et sortir par la grande porte était impossible pour moi. C'est à se moment la que j'ai vu pour la première fois Ran.

« _ Et bien Amu ! Allez saute !

_ Saute ? Et t'es qui toi ?

_ Hop, Step, Jump ! »

J'avais sauté par la fenêtre. J'allais m'écraser ! J'allais mourir ! Mais non... Le choc n'arriva jamais. J'étais sur mes jambes. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait, je pensais que cette petite chose rose habillée en chearleaers y était pour quelque chose. C'est comme sa que j'appris ce qu'étai un Shugo Chara. Et que je suis parti loin de mon village sans me retourner. Quitter ma famille fit couler plusieurs larmes sur mes joues.

J'ai ensuite acheté un billet d'avion pour le Japon. J'y serai tranquille, et mes parents ne viendraient pas me chercher là bas. Je me suis fait émancipé, même si j'ai eu énormément de mal. Sa m'aura pris un an. Un an sans rien apprendre. Un an de vie dans la rue. Mais un an de liberté totale.

J'ai été accepté à l'école Seyo. Et c'est ici que je commence notre histoire...


End file.
